


The Golden Rule

by antarshakes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gay Epiphany, Het, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: It’s not gay when it’s in a three-way, Steve is convinced.





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Lonely Island’s – Three-way (The Golden Rule)  
> http://youtu.be/Pi7gwX7rjOw

 

_“You guys are so obvious.”_

Steve, for the life of him, doesn’t remember how it got to this point. He watches as Bucky lets out a surprised chuckle, but it dies out quickly. Steve expertly avoids Bucky’s eyes and takes a sip from his flat beer.

He knows how this started of course, but at some point, the lines got blurred, erased, obliterated.

Steve remembers the first time it happened. They were steadfastly rekindling their friendship on the verge of becoming comfortable with each other again. Now that Steve wouldn’t keel over from having a stiff drink, they’d go out drinking, have beers to lubricate their homo-social bonding and egg each other on. Mostly it was Bucky teasing Steve to just go for it and show Bucky how much of ladies’ man he’s become. Steve has not become one and never will be, okay. But let it never be said that a Rogers would back down from such a challenge so he’d play along and egg Bucky on to one-up him.

When they were good friends on the verge of becoming best friends again, they’d been doing their own Saturday ritual. They would hit several bars and see wherever the most fun was for the night. One particular Saturday night had ended them in a surprisingly crowded dive in Williamsburg. Both of them got to talking to two very attractive young students, who happened to live together and thought it’d be a great idea if Bucky and Steve came home with them so they could watch Netflix&Chill - both of them intrigued by this chill - and have a few more drinks.

That night Bucky, it was as if nothing had changed; like there weren’t some 70-odd years of history separating them. This sight was extremely familiar to Steve: Bucky was making out with one of the roommates on one end of the living room couch while Steve was stuck with the friend. There was one, teensy tiny difference: Steve was actually right on par with Bucky, he was doing his own thing with the other roommate. He had no room for embarrassment or second thoughts, more turned on than he can remember ever being; she was palming his dick with just the right pressure and nibbling on his ear when all of a sudden she whispered, “God they’re hot together, aren’t they?” while angling his head towards Bucky and the other girl.

He caught sight of Bucky’s fingers, deep inside of her and she was pretty much mewling while riding his hand. Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off of where Bucky was fingering her while Steve got what seemed one of the best blowjobs of his life. It must’ve been, because when he came, he came hard, shuddering and spurting down the girls’ throat. Feeling like a right heel and extremely embarrassed now that his dick wasn’t ruling his brain, he tucked his dick back in, kissed the girl sweetly on the mouth and without a backward glance, led her to her bedroom to thank her properly. A half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and by then Steve had found out the true meaning of Netflix&Chill and they were just watching a movie waiting for the living room to clear out.

On the way to their walk-up, Bucky burst out laughing, his laughter dying out on a “Damn.”

The next time something happened that Steve should’ve put a stop to before it happened, was a month later. Steve thought his libido was bad when he first got the serum, but it’s nothing compared to the utter randiness he has been feeling since last month. He should’ve known it would come to this. The girl Steve had been chatting up all night - mildly egged on this time - was basically already in his lap, thank you very much. Then she did something completely wild that left Steve a bit breathless; she leaned forward and brushed a stray drop from Bucky’s lips. Bucky was laughing with his head thrown back before she did _that_ and he just froze, shooting Steve a furtive glance, thanking the girl and trying to find Jesus in his glass of beer.

The girl grinned at Bucky’s bent head, leaned back in Steve’s loose embrace and continued staring at Bucky with an arched eyebrow. It seemed Bucky had gotten the clue before Steve had because he looked at Steve questioningly and must’ve seen something because before Steve could actually formulate his own thoughts, Bucky had reached for his wallet, given Steve a casual glance and just said: “Whaddaya say, pal?”

It was a goddamn challenge. He could tell by the stupid quirk of his mouth that used to rile Steve up in a hot second. So he said, “Fuck it, let’s get outta here.”

The girl giggled as she triumphantly slid her hands in both their back pockets as they went out to hail a cab. Stiff and avoiding contact for an impressive 10 minutes, she led them to her bedroom without a care in the world. While they were taking off their jackets and both tried to make polite chit-chat, she was already unhooking her bra and climbing on the bed. She motioned Steve forward first, grabbing a condom and throwing it in Bucky’s vicinity. She untucked his shirt, slid open his belt, took his junk out of his boxers and just started going to town. Steve, flushed and slack-jawed, just threw his head back and went along for the ride.

It wasn’t until she moaned hard around his cock that he opened his eyes to see Bucky behind her, sliding in with his jeans just barely passed his knees. The whole thing was just so obscene, but the girl knew exactly what she wanted and apparently, it was to get off on being spit-roasted and for them to disappear as soon as that task was fulfilled. Steve tried to focus more on the girl blowing him instead of Bucky who was sliding in and out of her with deep thrusts.

After they left the girl’s house, they just both grinned at each other on their way to their hotel. And it wasn’t weird. It _wasn’t_.

It didn’t happen again until a month or two after. Bucky was leaning against the bar, hip cocked, talking to a hot brunette when Steve came out of the bathroom. She seemed to recognize Steve but mostly stuck to talks about how they were enjoying Williamsburg and what they do in their spare time. She stood in between them, neither angling herself towards Steve or Bucky and confusing the hell out of both of them. She seemed to sense that Steve was about to leave them so Bucky could do his thing because her timing was perfect: “So you guys wanna have some drinks at my place?” Steve couldn’t help the twitch of his lips when he looked over at Bucky. Bucky just shrugged his shoulders, grinned at the girl and led her out.

Back at her place, they all downed a shot with the girl between them, waiting to see who would make the first move. But it seemed just the right shot to get her moving and without preamble, she straddled Bucky’s legs and started licking his mouth open. Bucky’s hands automatically grabbed on to her ass, hitching her closer and kneading it while eating at her mouth. Steve palmed his dick, feeling himself hardening bit by bit. He focused on the curve of her back, her ass, looking at the beautiful display, but his eyes snag on Bucky’s hands spread obscenely, covering it almost completely.  _Damn_. The girl backed off a little to take off her shirt, no bra. Steve and Bucky groaned simultaneously and Bucky went directly for the nipple closest to him. She angled his head this and that way while squirming in his lap, looking at the way Steve was palming himself.

“Come on, Steve, take it out,” she panted. Bucky looked up at that, twirling his tongue around one nipple while staring intently at Steve. He looked ridiculous with his wet, red mouth open like that.

Ignoring Bucky’s stupid mouth, Steve took himself out, fully erect now. Somehow, this seemed to satisfy Bucky because he closed his eyes and started lavishing her nipples with more attention. She started panting louder, grabbing on Bucky’s hair and ears, riding his clothed dick. She started spouting random swearwords while shuddering on top of Bucky, making Steve’s ears burn. But  _Fuck_ , she had just come from Bucky playing with her tits.

Steve started jacking himself faster, cupping his balls with his other hand. The girl backed away from Bucky and started on his belt. When she was satisfied that both their junks were out and they were hard and leaking, she sat between them, licking the palm of both her hands and reaching for their cocks at the same time.

Steve was already so close, embarrassingly close, as her delicate hand wrapped around him. He laid his head back on the couch, angling for a kiss. She started sucking on his tongue, tightening her grip and speeding up. That was it; he thrust up into her fist a few more times and came with a loud groan.  

They just lay there, lazily kissing as she wiped her hand off on his stomach. Bucky made a sound at one point which made the girl chuckle. She pulled away from his mouth with a soft bite on his bottom lip and turned to finish Bucky off. Steve just lay there with his eyes wide open, dazed and staring at nothing in particular, until his eyes caught Bucky’s, right before Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

The girl was great afterward, got them both baby wipes and another beer and they stuck around for a random movie.

This time, on the way back to their hotel, they just gave each other a small smile and said their goodbyes at their respective bedroom doors.

It started blurring from there, Steve guesses. They didn’t do it often, but let’s put it this way: Steve can’t remember the last time he didn’t have sex without a third person in the room.

Steve remembers that at one point, Bucky just showed up with a girl in tow, introduced her and sat her down between them, ordering drink after drink for them. She had her hand on Steve’s thigh and Bucky’s by the third round. From then on, somehow they stopped letting the girls find them, but started actively searching for girls they could go home with. Every other week or two, Steve would be the one to spot a girl who gave them a hungry look and he would go in for the kill. Easing his way in and casually mentioning his friend, pointing at Bucky, watch Bucky lift a glass and smirk and wait to see her reply. Often, they would lift their glass as well, tip it towards Bucky before giving an imperceptive nod and walking towards him. Other times it would be Bucky who spotted them. And boy did he have a knack for the crazy ones.

The night their _thing,_  this unspoken thing between them, got ruined and shoved in their face, Bucky had found them a girl. She mentioned somewhere at the start of their conversation that she was meeting a friend here, but they had her distracted pretty soon. She was sitting next to Bucky while Steve sat next to him in a comfortable sprawl, Bucky’s side pretty much nestled cozily into his, when a figure at their table drew their attention. The girl next to Bucky let out a surprised squeal and jumped up to hug her friend.

The new girl eyed them suspiciously so Steve tried to give her his best smile, even though he had to force it a little bit because it seemed she might put a damper on their impending threesome. Steve could go for a foursome again, he thought to himself. They hadn’t had one of those in a while. Her friend introduced all of them and she slid in next to Steve.  She didn’t say much, but it seemed that she had a pretty good idea where they were headed if she hadn’t shown up.

Her friend got up to go order them another round, giggling about how it’s her turn and batting Bucky’s hand away. Steve watched the way Bucky watched her go and it seemed that might’ve been a few beats too long because when he turned to their other table companion, she was looking at the both of them with a calculating look.

“So, you guys do this often?”

Steve coughed while Bucky just stared dumbly.

“Do what?”

She looked bored and borderline condescending.

“Picking up chicks for threesomes?”

Steve’s response was an “Ehm,” and Bucky seemed to agree.

She was quiet for a few beats, just looking at them, holding their gazes and Steve didn’t dare to look away. This was a pure Black Widow stare-down.

“You guys are so obvious.” At their blank looks, she continued: “Please don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out yet.”

It got uncomfortably quiet for so long that Steve had to force himself to say at least something.

“Excuse me?” Steve croaked.

“I mean, it’s none of my business, but you guys should just fuck each other and get it over with.”

She dropped that line on them, just like that. But for some reason, she seemed to have hit a nerve because neither he nor Bucky seemed to be able to laugh it away or joke about it.

Bucky tried an, “It’s not…” but she cut him off, telling them she was going to help her friend with the drinks.

They both watched her go, looked back at each other and immediately looked away.  They stayed like that for what seemed forever until the girls got back. The tension was palpable by then. The new girl didn’t let it get more awkward than that though, she kept her friend distracted with questions long enough for it to not be impolite when Steve threw money on the table and told them that he had an early start the next morning. Bucky saw his way out as well and started nodding along and saying, “Yeah, yeah.” He apologized, didn’t make eye contact much and meekly followed Steve out of the bar.

That night, they’re quiet on their way to their walk-up, when Bucky stops him with a “Uhm.”

“Bucky…” Steve’s tone warns. There’s a reason why they haven’t talked about any of this and they’re certainly not going to start now.

“Yeah okay.” Bucky nods tiredly and it seems like you can bottle the awkwardness between them and sell it on some kinky market for awkward people. Steve’s sure the internet has that.  
Steve can’t believe it, but he’s the first to break.

“Bucky… Come on… I mean, it’s not _gay._ ”

“What?”

“It’s not gay right? When it’s in a three-way?”

Bucky just stares at him with a disbelieving look.

“No Steve,  _you_ come on.” Bucky voice takes on an angry edge and Steve honestly doesn’t know where that came from. They didn’t do anything wrong, they had a good time, they laughed about it. It’s not _wrong._

“Bucky, wha-” Bucky cuts him off with a hand against his sternum.

“You can’t honestly tell me that these past few weeks, hell,  _months_ , that the only reason you’ve been three-way fucking girls with  _me,_ is just because you couldn’t get laid any other way?”

“No, but-” Steve starts.

“Steve… You can’t.” Bucky huffs out a breath. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?”

“Maybe, I mean… “ Steve twists away and starts pulling at his hair. “Jesus, Buck!” He adds, a bit dramatically if he’s being honest, but when he turns around again Bucky is all up in his space.

“Well then, let’s see about this, huh?” Bucky ducks his head, but Steve pulls away when he sees it coming.

“Bucky, what the hell, man?”

Bucky crowds him against the wall and makes a frustrated sound. “We can settle the whole gay thing right now, Steve.”

“Bucky...” Steve is on the verge of whining and he hears it in his own voice. He’s not sure why he’s so disbelieving, so thick that it makes him so reluctant. “Fine. Just fucking do it.”

The words haven’t traveled for a split second or Bucky’s lips are already on his in a close-mouthed kiss. Bucky’s tentative, going slow and surprisingly chaste and… it’s not bad. It’s kind of nice. The angle is a little off, but Bucky fixes it as soon as Steve thinks it. When Steve reaches the ‘really nice’ opinion, he stops the kiss to see Bucky’s eyes still closed. He grabs his opportunity to twist their positions and before Bucky can get out a, “What the fu-“ Steve’s lips are on his, prying Bucky’s lips open to lick into his mouth. The first touch of their tongues shoots electricity down Steve’s spine, all the way down to his toes, just to travel up again and repeat the same course. Kissing Bucky is amazing to Steve and when he stops to think about it, he realizes what they’re doing is pretty gay. He waits for the Irish Catholic freak-out, but even he has to admit he’s bulldozed over that a long time ago.

Steve pulls away again, letting go of Bucky and taking a step back.

“Bucky,” he sighs out. He’s gone all breathy and pretty sure his full body flush has taken over.

At Bucky’s subdued, “Yeah, ok-” Steve interrupts him by pulling him by his hand towards his own room.

“Bucky, I figure the only way to figure if what we’re doing is gay, is to go all the way gay.”

“Uhm.”

“Okay, maybe halfway.”

As soon as the door closes, Steve loses his bravado. Bucky stands in front of him, looking equal parts aroused and wide-eyed.

“Steve-” He starts. “We don’t have to-”

“Yeah, we do.” The way Steve has it figured, now is a good time as any to figure out what the hell he's gotten himself into. His own density sometimes astounds him.   
  
“Can you ah-, can you take your shirt off?”   
  
Bucky arches his eyebrow at that but complies with a, “Yeah, sure.” He turns away at that and starts messing with his shirt and Steve’s having none of that.

“Face me,” he blurts. When Bucky turns back around, there’s a hint of a smile as he starts fumbling with the buttons. The longer it takes, the more it frustrates Steve and before he can even debate his actions, he’s already taken a step forward and has his hands on Bucky’s favorite shirt. Bucky drops his hands and they hover somewhere near Steve’s side before he seems to reconsider it and drops them all together. He’s trying to give Steve space, Steve can tell and somewhere in the back of his mind, he can appreciate the gesture.

When the shirt hangs loose, Steve has several moments of empty thoughts until Bucky clears his throat. “So, uhm-”

 It does the trick for Steve, he snaps out of whatever it is and tells himself that he’s not going to back out of this now. He’s all in. He’s the Man with the goddamn Plan. With that, Steve slides the shirt off of Bucky’s shoulders, letting his hands skim along Bucky’s arms, the scars. He notices that he keeps avoiding Bucky’s questioning gaze and knows that if they look at each other, either Bucky will snap, put his shirt back on, or worse: Steve will laugh and say something along the lines of how ‘this shit can’t be real and let’s just do the Netflix’.

Steve lets his hand drag across Bucky’s bare stomach, across the fine hairs, watching the muscles contract and hearing Bucky suck in a breath. The clink of Bucky’s belt buckle as Steve unclasps it is audible in the eerily silent room. Steve pops the top button and unzips Bucky’s pants, noticing that they’ve both stopped breathing.  _Now or never_ , Steve thinks to himself as he worms his hand into Bucky’s boxers and clasps his hand around Bucky’s thickening cock. At Bucky’s groan, Steve looks up and sees a look of utter shock on Bucky’s face. Steve has looked Bucky in the eye and there’s definitely no laughing.    
  
On an upstroke of Steve’s hand, Bucky closes his eyes and throws his head back, baring his neck. Steve takes the opportunity to lick at his Adam’s apple and to drop a kiss there, feeling the vibration of Bucky’s soft groan. He looks down to see Bucky growing larger and thicker in his hand, and from this angle, Steve can pretend for a fleeting moment that it’s his own cock. He tightens his grip and moves his hand from root to tip, thumbing the head, repeating it until Bucky’s panting softly in his ear, a “Shit, Steve,” escaping from his lips.

Steve lifts his hand to lick his palm wetly and returns to his ministrations, on full mission. When Bucky starts thrusting slowly into the circle of his hand, clear fluid appears at the tip of his cock. Steve is entranced somehow. It’s not something Steve’s never seen before, but hearing Bucky’s soft groans, feeling the heat and weight of his cock and the clear evidence of what Steve’s doing to him, seems to urge Steve down on his knees, holding Bucky’s cock in front of his mouth as he licks at the slit.

The “Steve!” Bucky lets out, seems almost like a shot and Steve feels like smirking. He never thought he’d be wanting to do that when faced with a cock, but hey, there’s a lot Steve apparently never knew about himself. It’s then that he decides that now that he’s here, he might as well do it right. He slowly licks around the part that fits comfortably in his mouth and notes that that’s not much at all and reaches to lift Bucky’s balls over the waistband of his boxers. He thinks he hears Bucky garbling something, but Steve’s got a mouth stuffed full of cock and a hand full of balls that he needs to take care of. He gets as much of Bucky’s cock wet as he can and lifts his other hand to work the parts that his mouth can’t reach.   
  
Bucky’s cock is thick and hard inside Steve’s mouth and the fact that he’s driving Bucky crazy like this makes him actually kind of like what he’s doing. It’s then that he decides to really go for it and speeds up his handwork, cupping Bucky’s balls and playing with them, while his tongue curls relentlessly around Bucky’s cockhead. Bucky’s hands are all over now, pawing at him, petting his head, his shoulders, his cheeks until both of Bucky’s hands cup his cheeks and lift his face away from his cock.

“Jesus Christ, Steve, I’m gonna-” Steve doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, tightens his grip and starts jerking faster. Bucky’s fingers tighten around Steve’s shoulders as his legs lock and the first spurt hits Steve on the chin. Before Steve can be indignant about it, Bucky cups his hand around his own cock and mutters a breathy, “Sorry, sorry,” as he pants his way through what seems a particularly long orgasm.

As Bucky comes down, he looks at Steve for a few long moments. And Steve can’t do much except stare back. It’s then that he notices he’s still kneeled on the floor and that his knees hurt like a bitch. He then remembers the come on his chin and he wipes at it.

“For fuck’s sake, Steve,” Bucky breathes. Steve looks up from his hand to Bucky again, noticing the flush all over his body and the sweaty strands of hair on his forehead. Bucky wipes his hand on his boxers and drops unceremoniously to his knees to catch Steve’s lips in a hard kiss. He grabs for Steve’s tongue and sucks it into his own mouth for a bit, just to release it again and chase after it. When Bucky’s leg pushes between Steve’s legs, the wave of arousal almost knocks Steve flat on his back. It’s just then that he notices that he’s hard and his cock is straining in his jeans. Bucky seems to have picked up on it already, because he’s fiddling with the buttons on Steve’s pants, impatiently pulling on the legs of his jeans and with some wriggling and a little bit of carpet burn on his ass, Steve’s lying naked from the waist down with Bucky’s face hovering above his cock. Their eyes meet briefly before Bucky engulfs more than half of Steve’s dick in one go.

Steve can’t seem to shut up, cursing like a sailor and having what seems a very personal conversation with God about Bucky’s mouth as Bucky keeps a strong suction going, bobbing his head up and down. Bucky lets go of his dick and licks his lips, doesn’t even glance in Steve’s direction as he quite happily nestles his face between Steve’s legs and plays around with Steve’s balls. Steve is just humping air now, spreading his legs and clutching at the carpet. He feels his balls drawing up and he’s ready to blow. Bucky seems to notice and lets go of his balls and bears down on his cock again, bobbing up a few times and letting Steve shallowly thrusts up into his mouth. Before Steve can fire off a warning, Bucky’s holding a steady grip on his cock and his tongue flattened around the cockhead. Steve comes just like that, spurting into Bucky’s mouth so hard, his upper body comes off the floor, just in time to see Bucky with what seems a blissful look on his face as he laps up everything Steve has to offer.

When the last feeble spurt has left Steve, he flops back down on the ground with a “Christ”.  
When he hears nothing for a few several moments, he lifts his head to see Bucky kneeled between his legs, with an almost forlorn look on his face. He lifts his body up enough to grab for Bucky’s arm and lets himself fall back down, dragging Bucky with him.

Bucky, the precious soul that he is, twists his body just in time to fall down next to Steve instead of on top of him.

They’re quiet for a long time, just catching their breaths.

It’s Bucky who breaks the silence first.

“So…”

“So.”

“Steve-“

“Bucky.”

“…”

“…What?”

“…”

“Oh yeah, the gay thing.”

“Yeah…”

“What?”

“What, what?!”

“I guess having dickbreath should be an obvious enough answer for you, wouldn’t you think?”

End

  



End file.
